Mi Angel Guardian
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que derrotaron al Kinshi, Soul y Maka estan casados, pero, ¿que pasara cuando Soul tenga que ir a una mision?, ¿que noticia se llevara Maka al ver que el no regresa? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia NO me pertenecen, si no al grandioso Atsushi Okubo. Solo escribo esto para diversión mía y de los demás (ya que ni todas las almas del mundo aran que Soul Eater me pertenezca T^T)**

_¡Hola holitaaaas!_

_Jejeje_

_Aquí regrese con un nuevo One-Shot!!_

_Aunque el último k publique estuvo feo…._

_En fin,_

_Espero sus criticas!!!!!_

_Jejejeje_

_Sin más k decir…._

_EL CAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Canción Recomendada para escuchar:**

**River Flows In You - Yiruma**

* * *

"_Nunca dejes de decir te quiero,_

_Ya que nunca sabrás cuando será la ultima vez"_

**Mi Angel ****Guardián**

**Maka POV**

Era una mañana perfecta aquí en la ciudad de Death City. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol reía y brillaba como nunca y el clima estaba increíble.

Solté un suspiro mientras sonreía, me encantaba tener tanta paz en la casa… bueno, solo un poco.

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde que habíamos derrotado al Kishin, y gracias a esa gran hazaña, todos fuimos recompensados con 3 estrellas más.

Ox Ford y Kim se casaron 5 años después, Killik y las shamanes se hicieron maestros en Shibusen y Harvar y Jacqueline… digamos que también encontraron muchas cosas en común…

Black Star, al igual que Killik, se hizo maestro en Shibusen, aun no sabemos como lo logro, pero nos alegramos por el. Lo que más me sorprendió, es que hace tan solo un par de meses, le pidió matrimonio a Tsubaki, ¡quien diría que acabarían juntos ese par!

Kid ascendió mucho también, se convirtió en la mano derecha de su padre, Shinigami-sama, e incluso logro hacer que Liz y Patty se convirtieran en Death Scythes. Ahora mismo se encontraba en una misión para darle caza a una bruja que estaba haciendo muchos estragos junto con Sid-sensei, Justin-kun y Soul…

Y se han de preguntar, ¿Qué paso con Soul y conmigo?

Simple, 6 años después de haber acabado con el Kishin, logre convertir a Soul en una Death Scythe.

Debo admitir que la separación me dolió mas de lo que hubiera esperado, ya que me había enamorado profundamente de el, sin embargo, el siempre quiso ser una Death Scythe, y yo no se lo iba a negar, aun recuerdo nuestra despedida….

--------------------

_Era una mañana nevada, __fría y desolada, era una mañana perfecta para mi estado de ánimo._

_Todos nos encontrábamos reunidos para festejar el hecho de que Soul se convirtiera en una Guadaña Mortal, sin embargo, a pesar de que ese siempre había sido nuestro sueño, me dolía en el alma saber que ya no podríamos estar juntos._

_Me dolía por que lo amaba._

_- ¿Estas bien, Maka? – me pregunto Soul. Me sobresalte ya que no lo había escuchado venir._

_- Eh… si… estoy bien – mentí con una sonrisa forzada._

_El pareció notarlo._

_- ¿Segura que estas bien?, no te ves muy bien – insistió._

_- Estoy segura, pero gracias por preocuparte – le sonreí -, será mejor que vallas con Black Star, no dejara de romper las cosas hasta que sea de nuevo el centro de atención – le dije mientras volteaba a ver a Black Star, quien empezó a tirar los platos de la mansión de Kid, quien ya comenzaba a perder la cordura por falta de "simetría"_

_- Esta bien, pero una cosa antes…_

_- ¿Eh?_

_Sin darme cuenta, sentí como sus fuertes y calidos brazos me envolvían. Mi corazón comenzó a bombardear de felicidad ante ese gesto, pero sentí que se iba a salir de mi pecho cuando note su respiración en mi oído._

_- Gracias por todo, Maka – murmuro._

_Pronto comprendí que ese era un "adiós" para el…_

--------------------

Volví a suspirar sin perder la sonrisa todavía.

Después de eso, Soul y yo seguimos siendo amigos, no había día en el que no nos viéramos, sin embargo, pronto tuve que hacer un viaje a Canadá por ordenes de Shinigami-sama. Pero a pesar de la distancia, seguíamos en contacto.

Un año después, regrese a Death City, mi misión ya había acabado, y me alegraba volver a estar con Soul.

Paso un año más, Soul y yo seguimos viéndonos, solo que esta vez con mas frecuencia.

Me reí un poco mientras veía mi anillo de bodas y de compromiso

------------------------

_Era un __día frío de otoño, las hojas caían en una divertida y extraña danza hacia el suelo. Soul y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el parque de Shibusen mientras que yo leía un libro y el jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello._

_- Maka… - murmuro._

_- ¿Si…? – pregunte mientras seguía con la vista fija en mi novela._

_- Yo… este… yo…_

_- ¿Qué pasa Soul? – inquirí mientras cerraba el libro y volteaba a verlo._

_Debo de admitir que me sorprendí un poco al verlo sonrojado, ¡se veía adorable!_

_- Maka… sabes que siempre hemos sido amigos… ¿verdad? – pregunto nervioso._

_- Si – afirme mientras sentía un extraño dolor en mi pecho… "solo amigos"_

_- Y sabes que, a pesar de ya no ser tu arma… te protegería hasta con mi vida, ¿verdad?_

_- Si – volví a repetir._

_- Bueno… tu… tu siempre has sido lo mas importante de mi vida… y yo… no se que haría si te perdiera algún día…_

_- Soul, ¿Cuál es tu punto?_

_- Bien… esto… debí de haberte pedido lo otro antes… pero ya no me puedo aguantar – murmuro mientras se arrodillaba a un lado mío y metía su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta -, Maka Albarn… ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_Lo mire un rato en total estado de shock, para luego sonreírle y abalanzarme sobre el._

_- ¡Si, si, si, si! – gritaba emocionada, parecía una colegiala._

_Ese mismo día, fue el día en el que Soul y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso…_

-------------------------

Termine de lavar los trastes y me dirigí hacia el comedor.

Ese día, Soul y yo cumplíamos 3 años de casados. Según por lo que me había informado Shinigami-sama, este día era cuando el, Kid, Justin y Sid regresarían de su misión.

Suspire por tercera vez en el día mientras miraba mi obra maestra. Había hecho la comida que tanto le encantaba a Soul y había arreglado toda la casa para su regreso. Sonreí aun mas al imaginármelo entrar por la casa, con su típica sonrisa _"cool" _– la cual seguía poniendo solo para mi – y sus besos apasionados.

_¡Auch!_

Baje mi vista hacia mi vientre, bueno, aquella sonrisa y aquellos besos no solo eran para mi. Eran para _nuestro _bebe también.

Hacia tan solo 7 meses que nos habíamos enterado de este gran suceso…

---------------------------

_Estaba __súper nerviosa, y lo peor es que Soul no ayudaba mucho paseándose de un lado a otro por el pasillo de la enfermería de Shibusen._

_Hacia tan solo una semana que habían comenzado los malestares. Nauseas, vomito y desmayos. Al principio creí que me había intoxicado, pero pronto estos comenzaron a hacerse más seguidos, a tal punto que mi sobre protector esposo me había obligado _– literalmente – _a venir a hacerme exámenes._

_- ¡soul, para ya!, ¡me estas volviendo loca! – le dije._

_- Lo siento… pero me preocupas demasiado… - se disculpo tímidamente._

_- Ya veras que estoy bien, el profesor Stein dirá que solo es una intoxicación, me dará medicinas y listo – le tranquilice._

_Soul me sonrío y luego se acerco para darme un tierno beso en los labios._

_Pronto, un ruido de silla comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos… para después dejar la imagen del profesor Stein cayéndose con todo y silla…_

_- Ya tengo sus resultados – nos informo desde el piso – bien Maka… al parecer tu no tienes nada… - suspire aliviada -, nada malo…_

_- ¿Eh? – preguntamos Soul y yo al unísono, el mas espantado que yo._

_- Bien chicos, ¡felicidades!, tendrán un lindo monstruito al cual disecare cuando crezca! – nos dijo mientras se paraba del suelo._

_Lo próximo que escuchamos, fue el cuerpo de mi esposo al caer al suelo desmayado…_

-----------------------------

Comencé a reírme del recuerdo de Soul desmayándose en la enfermería, cuando la que se tuvo que haber desmayado tuve que ser yo.

Pasaron dos horas mas, mi impaciencia se incrementaba conforme el _tic tac _del reloj resonaba por el cuarto, al fin, después de un rato, tocaron a la puerta.

Salí casi corriendo hacia la puerta, aunque me extrañe un poco de que Soul tocara en vez de abrir. _Tal vez olvido las llaves _Pensé con una sonrisa.

Abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme el rostro de zombi de Sid-sensei.

Ni un rastro de Soul.

- Hola Sid-sensei, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte curiosa, aunque arrugue un poco el ceño por que el bebe me volvió a patear.

- Hola Maka… ¿Cómo estas? – me dijo el, aunque pude notar un deje de tristeza y melancolía en su voz.

- Bien… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿y Soul? – pregunte impaciente, no sabia por que, pero algo me daba mala espina.

Sid-sensei bajo la mirada y suspiro pesadamente.

- Maka – murmuro quedamente -, Soul no ha podido venir.

- ¿Por qué…?... ¡¿Esta herido?!, ¡¡tengo que ir a verlo!! – exclamé asustada.

- No Maka… veras… Soul esta muerto…

En ese momento, si no hubiera sido por que desde un principio mi bebe no dejaba de darme pataditas, me hubiera desmayado.

- Q… ¿Qué…?

- Lo siento mucho, enserio Maka…

- ¿Qué… sucedió…? – susurre con un hilo de voz.

- … La bruja fue mas lista de lo que pensamos… nos preparo una emboscada y… Soul se sacrifico para que la bruja no matara a unos pequeños que estaban extraviados y en medio de la batalla… - murmuro Sid con la voz apagada.

Pero yo ya no supe si continúo o no, de hecho, ya no supe nada, por que pronto la oscuridad se abalanzó contra mí…

_Soul…_

* * *

Pasaron 2 meses, 2 duros meses.

Dos días después de la noticia de Soul, me desperté en la enfermería de Shibusen, sin embargo, no hable con nadie.

Enterramos a Soul ese mismo día, pero evite ver su ataúd, ya que si lo veía, no dudaba acompañarlo adonde sea que el se hubiera ido.

Lo único que me mantuvo a flote, fue mi bebe.

_Nuestro _bebe.

Papa y los demás intentaron animarme aunque fuera un poco, pero aunque me doliera verlos tristes por mi, no podía sonreír. No todavía.

Esa mañana había comenzado a tener los dolores de parto, así que ahora me encontraba en una camilla pujando con todas mis fuerzas solo para traer al mundo a mi/nuestro bebe.

- ¡Vamos Maka, tu puedes! – me apoyo papa.

- ¡Gyyyyyyyyyyya! – grite por ultima vez, antes de que la sala se llenara por el llanto de un bebe.

- ¡Felicidades Maka! – Exclamo el profesor Stein - ¡ha sido un hermoso varón!

- ¡Dénmelo, dénmelo! – pedí débilmente mientras estiraba los brazos.

No dudaron un segundo en dármelo, así que pronto pude tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Era idéntico a el. Su misma cara, su mismo tono de piel, su mismo cabello…

Mi bebe abrió los ojos, solo para mostrarme dos preciosos rubíes. Sin duda alguna, era hijo de el.

- Hola chiquitín… soy tu mami – le murmure mientras lo arrullaba. El pareció entenderme, ya que se acurruco contra mi pecho.

- ¿Y como lo vas a llamar? – me pregunto papa, aunque dudaba que el no supiera la respuesta.

- Soul… se llamara Soul – murmure mientras le daba un beso en la frente a _nuestro _hijo.

* * *

La luna comenzaba a reírse con su peculiar forma detrás de las blancas cortinas.

Ya todos se habían ido desde hace horas, así que el pequeño Soul y yo ya estábamos durmiendo… bueno, solo el, ya que yo no podía conciliar el sueño.

Me imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado si el aun estuviera con nosotros. Me lo imagine tarareándole una nana a nuestro bebe, me lo imagine reclamando por el nombre de el bebe, me lo imagine dormido en el sofá de visitas, velando por nosotros… me lo imagine sonriéndonos a los dos…

Note como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.

Aparte de imaginarlo, pude recordar con claridad el día en que se marcho… el último día que estuvimos juntos…

-----------------------------------

_Me encontraba lavando los trastes mientras que Soul intentaba armar la cuan del bebe sin mucho éxito. Eso me hacia __reír un poco, ya que por lo que sabia, los hombres eran bueno armando cosas._

_- ¡Maldita cosa del demonio!, ¡Maka!, ¿Dónde quedaron las instrucciones? – me pregunto, dándose por vencido._

_- Recuerda que las tiraste hace una semana ya que según tu dijiste: "no necesito esas cosas, un tipo tan "cool" como yo puede armar esto solo" – cite, imitando su tono de voz._

_- ¡Debiste de haberme detenido! – me dijo un poco apenado, pude imaginármelo sonrojado._

_Comencé__ a reírme, pero justo en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta._

_- ¡Yo voy! – me aviso._

_Escuche como Soul abría la puerta y recibía a nuestra visita._

_- ¡Kid!, ¿Qué onda? –saludo Soul._

_- Hola Soul, ¡hola Maka! – me grito para que pudiera escucharlo hasta la cocina._

_- ¡Hola Kid! – le grite de vuelta mientras me secaba las manos._

_Camine hasta el recibidor, donde se encontraban Soul y Kid, sin embargo, note que este último no estaba tan alegre que digamos._

_- ¿Qué sucede Kid? – pregunto mi esposo curioso._

_- Mi padre nos ha dado una misión Soul, tenemos que ir a investigar a una bruja que al parecer se ha salido de control – informo Kid._

_No supe por que, pero de pronto el corazón se me achicó._

_- ¿Seguro?, Kid, sabes que no puedo dejar a Maka así… - le dijo Soul serio._

_- Lo se, pero es una orden de mi padre, y recuerda que tu ya eres una Death Scythe._

_- Es verdad Soul – murmure, aunque fue quedamente, ya que de la nada se me había formado un nudo en la garganta -, debes de cumplir lo que te ordena Shinigami-sama, además, yo voy ah estar bien, y si quieres, para quedarte mas tranquilo, le digo a Tsubaki que venga a verme – le sonreí._

_Soul pareció pensárselo un poco, pero accedió de todas formas._

_- Esta bien, espérame tantito Kid, voy por mis cosas._

_Kid asintió y Soul subió a nuestro cuarto por su maleta. Pocos segundos después, el bajo y se volvió a reunir con nosotros._

_- Listo, podemos irnos – aviso._

_- Bien, fue un placer Maka, nos vemos luego – se despidió Kid mientras se daba vuelta para salir._

_- ¿Kid? – pregunte._

_- ¿Si? – dijo mientras se volteaba a verme._

_- Cuídalo – le rogué._

_- Lo hare – y se marcho fuera de la casa._

_Soul volteo a verme con su sonrisa torcida y me dio un beso en los labios._

_- Cuídate mucho, intentare acabar con esto lo más pronto posible – me dijo tiernamente._

_- ¿Soul…? – susurre._

_- ¿Qué pasa amor?_

_- Te amo – murmure mientras volteaba a verle a los ojos. No sabía por que, pero sentía que debía de decirle eso._

_Soul me miro sorprendido un rato, para después sonreírme dulcemente._

_- Yo también, siempre._

_Y antes de irse, volvió a besarme en la boca._

_Nunca me imagine que esa seria nuestra despedida definitiva…_

----------------------------------------

Lo extrañaba, quería estar a su lado, pero sabia que _nuestro_ bebe nos necesitaba, así que por el me quedaría aquí.

Sonreí al oír como el viento que se colaba por las ventanas creaba una extraña melodía, una melodía que conocía tan bien… era _su _melodía…

_- __Así soy yo _– recordé que me dijo el día que le conocí.

El día en que nuestro destino se junto.

Sentí como alguien me acariciaba la mejilla, aunque tal vez era invención mía por culpa del sueño, aun así, decidí aferrarme a esa caricia. Pronto, la extraña melodía cobro vida, como si el la estuviera cantando ahí, a un lado mío.

- _Descansa, mi dulce ángel… _- escuche como susurraba su voz.

Volví a sonreír mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, y pronto, me deje caer en sus protectores brazos.

En los brazos de mi Angel Guardián…

**FIN**

* * *

_Snif…_

_A mi se gusto como quedo…_

_¿Y a ustedes?_

_¡plis!_

_¡Comenten!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Review?_


End file.
